


Not Too Late

by Secchuuyahuy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secchuuyahuy/pseuds/Secchuuyahuy
Summary: Aokigahara tak pernah menawarkan kehangatan. Bahkan ia menjadi tempat yang damai bagi setiap kematian. Dingin, sunyi, gelap. Tak pernah terasa baik. Hinata dan catatan sialannya tak akan Naruto biarkan melebur bersama mencekamnya hutan itu. Ia akan sebisa mungkin menolong, menjadi teman sampai ia mati. AU/SensitiveContent/NH/DLDR/OOC/





	Not Too Late

** _Naruto _ ** ** _©_ ** ** _ Masashi Kishimoto_ **

** _NARUTOXHINATA_ **

** _Alternate Universe_ **

** _OOC_ **

** _M; For Sensitive Content_ **

** _._ **

** _._ **

** _._ **

** _._ **

** _._ **

“Mau ke mana?”

“Tidak tahu.”

Dahinya menyernyit, _pilihan kata yang buruk_. “Kau aneh. Aku ikut, bagaimana?”

“Tak perlu, ini urusanku.” Hyuuga Hinata yang berwajah datar tak membuat Naruto ciut. Dasar wanita itu, _memangnya aku takut._

“Baiklah, Hinata-san. Itu urusanmu. Tapi dengar, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menggantung lehermu di pohon dan mati bersama kesunyian Aokigahara ….”

Hinata membelalakan matanya, rahangnya mengaras, pun dengan tubuh yang membatu. Setengah mendesis, “bangsat!”

“O-0ke, Hinata-san … em, maaf telah menyinggung hal ini … dengar,” Naruto mengembuskan napasnya, terasa begitu berat dengan beribu beban.

“Aku tahu apa rencanamu, ─ya! Aku menemukan catatan sialan itu, catatan yang penuh rencana untuk mati. Dan … Hinata-san, aku tak akan mengkritisi jalan pikirmu. Aku, temanmu. Tak ingin kau mati. Itu saja.” Kalimat terakhir Naruto dengan suara dipertegas. _Teman, ya?_

Boleh Naruto marah pada Tuhan sekarang? Membiarkan Hinata terpuruk dalam depresi tanpa adanya petolongan? _Terima kasih catatan sialan, belum terlambat , atau Tuhan akan mendapat murkaku!_

Helaan napas berat itu kembali terdengar, entah sudah berapa kali. “Hinata-san, bukankah lebih baik jika kita menunggu Shinigami menjemput daripada merasakan kejamnya tali menjerat lehermu, Aokigahara tak akan membantumu melepas kesedihan …. Well, aku tahu mati itu tak enak, ─ya meski aku belum merasakannya, dan tak ingin sebenarnya, tapi Hinata-san, apa kau tak ingin bernapas lebih lama … bersamaku?”

Rasa ingin mati selalu muncul dalam pikirannya juga, depresi adalah masalah bagi semua orang, ditambah kehidupan menyedihkan yang menimpanya selama bertahun-tahun. Dunia selalu kejam, tak pernah membiarkannya ceria bahkan saat ia bangun dari tidurnya yang tak pernah nyenyak. Hinata harus sembuh, pertolongan medis sangat ia butuhkan, juga teman. Ya!

Pemuda Uzumaki itu mencoba membujuk, ─tidak! Ia sungguh-sungguh. Membayangkan wanita itu membusuk dan abunya lebur bersama angin itu lebih mengerikan daripada masalalu Naruto yang terlalu menyedihkan untuk dikenang.

“Uzumaki-san …” panggil Hinata dengan nada rendah, “kau terlalu jauh ikut campur tentang hidupku. Cukup! Sakali lagi, Uzumaki-san, ini hidupku! Persetan dengan semuanya! Heh, asal kau tahu. Aku, Hyuuga Hinata, sudah tak peduli dengan apapun di dunia, tak percaya tanpa terkecuali. Terlahir di dunia ini, berarti aku berhak mengatur hidup, dan termasuk akhir dari usiaku. Kau hanya teman, dan tak berarti apa-apa. Terima kasih untuk kebaikanmu. Aku terlalu benci pada dunia.”

Hinata berbalik pergi dengan segala keteguhan hati. Memaksakan langkahnya, ─yang Naruto ingat hari ini gadis dingin itu akan melancarkan aksinya, pergi ke Yamanashi, melepaskan nyawa bersama angin dingin Aokigahara. Membawa dengan cuma-cuma kehidupannya, pun kehidupan Naruto, ─tidak! Sekalipun hatinya sakit, _oh mulut sialan_! Naruto akan membuat wanita itu merasa berharga untuk hidup, merasa berlian hanyalah butiran debu yang mengumpul, dan layak dibuang, dibangdingkan dirinya yang terlalu istimewa, tak dapat dibeli bahkan dengan uang selautan. Naruto pastikan itu.

“HYUUGA HINATA! AYO HIDUP BERSAMAKU!”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**///**

** _20 Oktober 2019_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Saya mengangkat hal yang sensitif di sini, apalagi akhir-akhir ini kan ya. Tapi saya tak ada maksud apa-apa kok, aslian. Ide ini udah dituang sejak lama, cuma gak saya publish. Dulu saya terlalu nyaman jadi 'pembaca'. Dan entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya sering merasa gelisah, ah sudah, lupakan. Saya hanya ingin berpesan pada diri sendiri dan pada kalian yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ini ... berbahagialah, mari bahagia, and love yourself.


End file.
